


Heat

by bpdVenomous



Category: Kid Cosmic, Kid Cosmic (Cartoon)
Genre: M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:26:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29339769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bpdVenomous/pseuds/bpdVenomous
Summary: “Is that it?”“Huh?”“Is that all it does? Release ‘pee?’”Kid blinks. “You mean-? I mean yeah, I think?”Chuck snorts, crossing their arms. “Seems a little useless to me.”The kid frowns. “Excuse me, but peeing is a VERY useful human function I think.”———In which Chuck asks questions that Kid can’t seem to answer. Maybe housing an alien hellbent on destroying his home planet wasn’t the best idea...Warning for underage and non-explicit non-con, don't like don't read.
Relationships: Kid Cosmic/Chuck
Comments: 8
Kudos: 23





	Heat

**Author's Note:**

> hello kid cosmic fans if ur here ur nasty!! these ideas wouldn’t leave my mind until i put them down!! full disclosure i dont actually write so just take it as you will.
> 
> warnings for uhhh the obvious, non con-ish but no penetration. piss talk but not in a nasty sexual way lol.
> 
> psa timeline-wise this takes place during the 4th episode in between the scenes

On one of the hottest days of the year, Kid Cosmic finds himself uncharacteristically uncomfortable after a strenuous fight with some colorful aliens. His clothes begin to stick to his skin as beads of sweat roll down the side of his face, and the young hero wants nothing more than to lay in front of his fan and cool himself off for the day.  _Heroes deserve a day off too_ , he thinks to himself. 

“See ya, Kid!” 

Kid snaps in attention. He looks behind him to find the rest of his team stepping out of a purple portal, all looking just as exhausted and sweaty as he feels. Jo stays behind, waving from the other side. 

“I gotta get back to the lunch rush, but you know where to find me!” Jo pauses. “Or I guess I’ll find you? Ugh- well, youknowwhatImeanbye!” she says quickly before the portal vanishes in front of them leaving behind nothing else but empty space. Kid didn’t get a chance to say bye to Jo, but he waves off the rest of the team. 

“Good work, team! Another win for Kid Cosmic and the Local Heroes!” he says brightly, an honest smile spreading across his face. He’s greeted back with a little less enthusiasm. 

“It’s hot!” Rosa announces, face frowning as she crosses her arms and stomps around. Kid tries to ignore the sound of clanking medals in her pocket as  Papa G sighs. 

“Yeah, well, it’s best I get you home anyways huh Rosa?” He glances down at the young girl and gives her a warm smile that Rosa returns. She laughs as she runs off towards the van and Papa G turns to Kid. 

“You cool off yourself, Kid. Great work today, hero!” He rests a hand on Kid’s shoulder in encouragement but Kid can’t seem to meet his eyes. He’s too busy watching as Rosa waits by the van, his eyes on the glinting gold in her hands. The praise seems almost hallow. 

Shrugging off Papa G’s hand, Kid starts backing up towards the trailer, trying to grin. “Yeah, well, you know me Papa G. Always the hero!”

———

“Guess today’s invasion went well?” Chuck greets Kid as he slams the trailer door open. The alien is reading a comic book when he walks in, a pile of them at the end of their wagon, and Kid has to resist the urge to yell at them to put it down. Chuck is flipping aimlessly through it and giving their quiet commentary on the inaccuracies, scowling at the pages. Kid wishes they had the common courtesy to at least look at him when they speak. 

“Of course it went well!” Kid says with his usual loud fervor, causing Chuck to cringe. He slips off his headgear to toss it on the ground and his blonde hair sticks up a little. “We’re Kid Cosmic and the Local Heroes after all!” 

“Laaaame,” the alien sings as they flip another page and roll their eyes. Kid ignores this and instead makes his way over to his fan. It makes a loud  whirrr as he slaps it on, the blades turning slowly before gaining enough speed. Cool air starts flowing in Kid’s direction and he sighs with a grin. Over the sound of the fan, he can hear Chuck mumbling to themself. 

Chuck peeks over the pages of the comic and eyes the kid, his face flush with red from the heat and sweat dripping down his face.

“Why are you wet? Did some _big bad alien_ push you in a _big bad pool_?"

Kid’s smile quickly turns to a frown. “What? No! I’m sweating!” He puffs out his chest a little. “It’s what heroes do after a good battle against evil doers.” When Chuck just stares at him, unimpressed, the hero deflates just a little. “O-or you know, when it’s hot out.” 

Chuck’s eyes glance out the window behind Kid before they turn their attention back to the comic in their hands. “Your inferior little species could never survive on my home planet if _that_ giant ball of gas is what weakens you.” They flip a page. Kid sticks his tongue out at the alien to which they reply behind their book, “I can see that, you know.”

“Yeah, well, maybe I wanted you to see.”

Kid turns his attention away from Chuck and back to that of the cooling fan, trying not to let the negativity get the best of him. He goes to strip off his shirt, panting loudly for dramatic effect as he pulls it off, slick with sweat. He’s used to the heat of the New Mexico sun but he’s still no fan of sweating, and as he slips out of his shorts he gives a small thank you to Papa G for giving him a fan for this tiny, rundown trailer. Kid is slipping his thumbs into the band of his underwear before he stops, and his eyes lock with those across the room. He fake coughs loudly. 

“ _ AHEM _ , excuse me!”

Chuck looks at him questioningly above the pages of their comic. 

“What?”

“I’m changing.”

“And?”

Kid looks at the alien incredulously. “And I’m getting naked! Just turn around.”

Chuck gives kid a look, not quite understanding. “Well why does that matter?” 

“Just do it!”

By now the flush on Kid’s face was due to more than just exhaustion and heat, but Chuck eventually throws their hands up in silent defeat. 

“Fine! Dumb humans and their stupid weird insecurities with their own bodies.” They shift their torso around, using their hands to lift them, and turn their back towards the little hero. Kid can tell they're frowning, or whatever constitutes as frowning in their weird alien species. “Happy now?”

Kid doesn’t reply back, just scowls at the back of their head before he continues stripping his last article of clothing off to cool down. The cool air envelops his skin and he takes a deep breath in, sighing before wiping his forehead with the back of his hand.  _Being a hero is hard work_ , he thinks to himself. 

(As his mind begins to wander, he starts to recall the events of the team’s most recent win. He pictures Rosa, in all her Big Little Girl glory, crushing the invaders beneath her feet without having to break a sweat. He can hear the clinking of her medals clashing together, loud as thunder. He looks down at his own green ring and frowns.)

Kicking his pile of sweat drenched clothes into a corner, Kid shifts in front of the fan, trying to shake the thoughts away. Arms spread, he closes his eyes as a shiver runs up his spine, the air cooling the sweat on his skin. Goosebumps form across his arm and Kid can’t help but sigh in sweet relief. He pretends it’s the wind, a cooling breeze blowing around him as he flies and soars weightless through the air, unstoppable. 

(He tries not to think about how easy it was for some alien to swat him out of the air mid-flight or how Rosa caught his fall with her giant palm, saving his life yet again. His team had won! He led them to victory! He should be happy! He should relax...)

“What the heck is that?”

The relaxation is short lived. Kid’s eyes snap open as he swings his head towards the alien across from him who’s very clearly not turned around. 

“What?”

“That, between your legs, what is that?” This time Chuck points for good measure. 

Kid glances between his legs, following Chuck’s eyes, and his face flush again as he realizes what they’re gesturing to. Kid attempts to cover himself. “It’s- uh- a thing?” he stutters out, unsure of how to reply. Chuck just gives him a blank stare and the hero tries to press on. 

“You know, uh- a fireman? That thing...” What did Papa G call it once? Kid thinks it started with a ‘P’ but he can’t be so sure. His face starts to burn as he tries to recollect what little information his old man had passed along to him. “People have them to uh, pee?” 

Chuck continues to stare, large eyes unwavering. 

“And what is this ‘pee?’” 

“What do you mean, don’t you guys pee or something?”

Chuck simply gestures towards the non-existent half of their lower body. Right, _that_ happened. “My species doesn’t really have anything important down there.” 

“Oh.”

Silence. Kid shifts in his spot and looks away, feeling warm again even with the breeze of the fan against the back of his neck. His eyes start to wander before he realizes that Chuck is still staring at him, and Kid growls in frustration.

“What now?”

“Is that it?”

“Huh?”

“Is that all it does? Release ‘pee?’” 

Kid blinks. “You mean-? I mean yeah, I think?”

Chuck snorts, crossing their arms. “Seems a little useless to me.”

The kid frowns. “Excuse me, but peeing is a VERY useful human function I think.”

Chuck just sort of laughs again, shifting themself towards Kid. “Well does this ‘pee’ do anything?”

“Like what?” 

Chuck moves another space closer, pushing themself off the ground. The wagon’s wheel squeaks. “Well, is it acidic? A defense mechanism maybe? Can you ‘pee’ on an oncoming enemy?”

At this, Kid bursts out in laughter, momentarily startling Chuck. “Well, I mean you sure can try!” he says as he continues to laugh. “But I don’t know how much it’s gonna help.” Distracted, he doesn’t notice when the alien moves in closer. His laughter is cut short when he feels something grab between his legs. 

Kid yelps and startles, the laughter dying on his lips as he realizes how close Chuck really is. They aren’t looking at him, however, but instead at something they’re holding-

“Hey, what the-!”

Kid slaps Chuck’s hand away from him and takes a step back. “What’s the big idea!”

Chuck just frowns at him as if they did nothing wrong. “What, I was just wondering how it works! I have yet to see a bare human form before." They try to reach for him again. "I’m sure my Great Leader would  be interested to know how you guys function. Easier to take down that way.”

Kid attempts to slap their hand away again, covering himself. He can feel his heart starting to race in his chest. “What? No! You can’t do that!”

Chuck blinks back. “Oh, I  can’t huh? And why not?”

“It’s not yours to touch! It’s private and It’s mine!”

Chuck can’t help but bark a laugh. “Yeah, and those rocks weren’t yours to touch either kid, and yet here we are. Now let me just see-“

“Hey!”

Kid pushes Chuck’s hand out of the way again and the alien sighs in frustration.

“I just said you can’t do that!” The hero yells. 

“Oh? And who’s gonna stop me?” Kid opens his mouth to reply but isn’t give a chance.  In a single swoop, Chuck goes for Kid’s wrists, gripping around them with a single large hand. He lifts them above his head and pulls him off the ground. They squeeze just enough to hurt, and the alien quickly makes for Kid’s green ring with their free hand. 

“Hey- stop it!” Kid yells as he attempts to kick at Chuck. He starts to breathe heavy. _Freakin’ out, breathe it out_ , he thinks in an attempt to fly out of the alien’s grip. 

Chuck ignores him, swiping the ring off his finger easily and tossing it behind them before Kid could retain his focus. “Nuh-uh. No funny business,” they say as they lock eyes with him. 

The kid continues to wriggle in Chuck’s grip, his feet barely touching the ground as the alien holds him up. Kid kicks at the air. 

“Hey! Put me down! This isn’t fair!”

“Yeah, well life’s not fair, Kid,” is all Chuck says in reply before he starts eyeing the kid and his body. Their eyes scan across the kid’s pale skin, catching some scratches and marks from what must have been the earlier encounter. They continue raking down his chest before landing in between his legs.  _Hairless_ , the alien notes. Chuck stares quizzically and Kid can’t help but squirm under their gaze. He tries crossing his legs. 

( _Freakin’ out, breath it out. Freakin’ out, breathe it out. Freakin’ out-_ )

“Why don’t you take a picture, it’ll last longer!” Kid spits at him, still attempting to kick and wriggle free to no avail. 

Chuck just continues to ignore him, finally reaching out to grip at him. Their large hand wraps around him and Kid freezes, sucking in a breath. “Soft,” Chuck says to themself as they give it an experimental squeeze with a gentle grip. They tug at it a little curiously and Kid squeaks in response. 

“H-hey quit that!” the hero whines. He lands a kick at Chuck’s arm but with little power, and they continue on as if nothing happened. “I’m serious, stop it!”

“Yeah? And what _pathetic_ hero is going to stop me?” Chuck teases, glancing up to look at Kid’s flushed face. They continue to tug at it curiously, eliciting strained noises from the kid.

( _Freakin’ out, breathe it out. Freakin’ out, breathe it out. _)

“Interesting...” Chuck mumbles to themself as they continue to pull, their eyes scanning the hero. Kid opens his mouth to say something but it quickly falls from his lips as Chuck adjusts their speed, tugging faster. Kid makes a sound like he’s about to choke. 

“Chuck- stop it- I...” 

The alien watches curiously as Kid’s eyes start rolling back, his feet no longer kicking in protest but his toes curling up tight. The hero’s head is starting to feel heavy and there’s a strange tension building up in the pit of his stomach he doesn’t quite understand. He tries to squeeze his legs together.

( _Freakin’ out- _)

“It feels-“

( _Breath it out._ )

“-funny-“

“Oh?” Chuck says questioningly with what looks like a smirk ghosting their face. “Perhaps not a defense mechanism but a weakness instead?” They suggest. They swipe a thumb across the tip and the hero nearly jumps. Without thinking, Kid’s hips jerk forward, pressing himself against Chuck’s large hand. He chews at his lip as his skin burns up, but the fan blowing against his back causes him to shiver.

“Ch-chuck...”

“ _Kid_ ,” Chuck says in a mocking tone. A loud whine escapes from Kid’s throat as Chuck shifts their pace. The hero's lip quivers. 

( _Freakin’ out.._ _._ )

“Chuck- stop-“ Kid starts to whimper weakly and tries to wiggle free again. “It’s- I-I’ve gotta-“ His hips jerk in Chuck’s hand. His mind starts to feel fuzzy and the edges of his vision start to get blurry, unfocused. He thinks he‘s going to cry, overwhelmed with too many sensations at once. He's not quite sure what's going on.

Chuck raises an eye. “It doesn’t really look like you want me to stop, Kid,” they tease. The tension in his stomach gets tighter. “If this is all it takes to take a you down, then you’re a much more weaker species than I thought.”

The kid squirms. He can feel the knot in his stomach getting ready for release, the feeling of wanting to let go burning inside him. Everything in him is screaming from overstimulation and he can feel himself start to shake. His whole body begins to tense, chest heaving. Kid can’t help but whimper Chuck’s name. 

Chuck locks eyes with Kid. There’s a tear forming in the corner of his eyes as the alien stares at him intently. They tighten their grip on him. 

“Pathetic.”

( _Breathe it out..._ )

Kid cries out, a tear rolling down his cheek as he finally releases. His vision goes white for a split second, a ringing in his ears as if a flash had gone off, and a wave of heat encompasses his body. When he comes to, he watches as something comes out of him and onto Chuck, coating their hand in something sticky and white. A drop or two lands on the fin on their face. After the ringing dies down, the young hero continues to hear the sound of his own heart drumming in his ears. He pants heavily, the only sound in the room as silence stretches between the two of them. Kid is still trying to process what just happened, mind hazy and in a daze, when Chuck decides to break the silence. 

“Well, this is kind of gross.” 

A heavy wave of exhaustion hits the hero as he tries to focus his gaze at the alien in front of him. “H-huh...?”

Chuck releases their grip on Kid and he falls to the ground with a  thud , his head groaning in protest. Bruises in the shape of Chuck’s hand are already forming around his wrists, but Kid can’t be bothered to care in the moment. A shiver runs through him and suddenly he’s left feeling too cold. 

Kid takes a moment to recollect himself on the floor, staring aimlessly at the ceiling before rolling over to face Chuck, catching them as they attempt to wipe their hands clean with his shirt. Chuck looks up in time to see Kid sit up and frown. 

“What? That is your own ‘pee’ isn’t it?” Chuck says. They take his shirt to their face, wiping the excess off their fin, and Kid finds himself embarrassed at the sight. He isn’t sure why. He quickly averts his gaze, suddenly paying close attention to the posters around his room. 

“S’not pee,” the kid mumbles, still trying to get his bearings back. 

“What?”

“I said it’s not pee,” he says, louder now. “Nothing I’ve peed before anyways.”

“Then what is it?”

Kid shifts around uncomfortably. “I- well it’s none of your business anyways!” he replies stubbornly, unsure himself. He briefly wonders if he should ask Papa G about this instead but quickly decides otherwise. Somehow he feels as if what just happened here is a secret, personal even. “I told you it’s private anyways.”

Chuck simply responds with a roll of eyes. They toss the shirt to the kid and nearly miss, smacking the hero across his face. When Kid goes to pull it off, he finds the alien smirking at him (or what he assumes is a smirk, honestly he can never  really tell.) He tries not to look away. 

“What?” he snaps. As the fog in his mind slowly lifts, a different feeling settles in his stomach as he continues to eye Chuck. It makes him feel sick. 

( _Freakin’ out, breathe it out... _)

“I don’t know about you, but you might wanna clean up there.” 

Kid glances down, finally noticing the mess between his legs and on his stomach. Something warm and white was spread across him, the same stuff that Chuck had wiped off earlier. He makes another face.

“Yeah, I’m pretty disgusted with you too.” 

Kid’s eyes shift back to Chuck’s as he starts to clean himself off, scowling. The feeling in his stomach doesn’t go away. Chuck turns away from Kid, moving themself back towards Kid’s pile of comics. They make themself comfortable by picking one up and flipping through it carelessly. 

Kid looks away. He’ll yell at Chuck later for going through his things again, but right now, Kid’s become all too conscious of his body. He drops his soiled shirt to the floor and kicks it to another corner. Kid quickly rummages through his drawers, tossing on the first shirt he grabs before pulling on a fresh pair of underwear-

( _Freakin’ out, breathe it out._ )

-and slipping his same pair of shorts on. He’s sliding on his headgear when he's scanning the room for his ring. Just his luck, the green stone is on a pile of comic books situated by the side of Chuck’s wagon. He glances at the alien who seems to be paying him no mind behind the comic and begins to tiptoe in their direction. He makes the mistake of looking up while he grabs the ring, and he's greeted by large eyes peering at him over the rim of a comic. 

“I- uh- I gotta go,” Kid manages to spit out. 

“You just got back,” Chuck states matter of factly. 

Kid sits up and scoots closer towards the door, avoiding eye contact. His fist clutches around his ring. “And now I gotta... Train! That’s right, training! A hero’s always training!” He sees Chuck open their mouth in a reply, face turned into what looks like a frown, but Kid doesn’t give them a chance. He swings open the trailer door and a blast of heat floods in as he quickly steps out, slamming the door shut after him and leaving a slightly stunned alien behind. 

Tripping out the door, Kid just barely catches himself on the last step. He folds in on himself and clutches his arms to his chest as his mind races with a million thoughts. He can feel his body starting to sweat again. What happened only moments ago now feels like an eternity, as if it were almost a dream. Kid pinches himself for good measure. 

(He decides not to think about it.)

Kid goes to rub at the bruises around his wrists before he realizes what he’s doing, hesitating. He tugs his sleeves over them before slipping the ring back on his finger. The rock is heavy, a cool weight against his warmed skin. 

Shading his eyes from the sun, Kid looks up at the sky as he thinks to himself. Maybe training would be a good idea right about now. 

(Kid  assures himself that he’s totally got this hero stuff down and doesn't actually _need_ to train. It just doesn’t hurt to practice, that's all that's the only reason.)

Taking a deep breath in, he hops into the air. In an instant, Kid can no longer feel the weight of gravity on his shoulders. The rock on his finger glows a dim green as he floats above the ground. As he starts to fly off, he can’t help but take a glance back at the trailer. He thinks he sees a figure watching him from the window, but when he blinks it’s gone. 

( _Freakin’ out, breath it out._ )

Under the heat of the summer sun, Kid shivers. 

**Author's Note:**

> thx for the read, sorry i had to subject you to this


End file.
